


Duck

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Slot filled: Mass ShootingA/N: This was actually very difficult to write with all the recent school shootings.





	Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Slot filled: Mass Shooting  
> A/N: This was actually very difficult to write with all the recent school shootings.

Staring at your phone you were lost. Why was he telling you not to go to school the next day? And why wasn’t he answering you? Licking your lips, you glanced at the clock for a moment. 11:45. It read. Sliding out of bed, you moved to your window and looked across  towards his.

You had grown up next to the Fitzgeralds since you were four, and Garth had been your best friend ever since. While your circle of friends was drastically different than his, you never let that stop you from talking to you in school, or hanging out. Your boyfriend even dealt with him for you, even if he did find him a bit ‘odd’.

Seeing his light on, you dialed his number. You were growing more worried about him as it rang, when finally he picked up. “Hey.” He said as if he hadn’t sent you the most cryptic message ever.

“Hey?” You breathed. “Garth, what was with that text, and why weren’t you answering mine?” You demanded, eyes staying on his window.

He appeared, giving you that half goofy smile that he always did. “Just thought we could skip tomorrow. We’re seniors, let’s have some fun!” He chuckled. “What do you say?” He sounded hopeful.

You thought about it for a minute, then groaned. “I can’t. I have cheer practice after school. I miss it, and I can’t cheer on Friday.” You pouted. “I’m sorry, Garth.” You told him.

“It’s one practice, and one game.” He insisted. Which was something new for him. “For me? Soon you’ll go off to college and forget all about lil’ ol’ me.” He sighed. “Or you’ll go off and have little Winchesters and I’ll still never see you.”

That made you cock an eyebrow. “Whoa, Garth!” You shook your head. “I’m 17. I’m in no rush for babies.” You told him honestly. “I’ll think about it, okay? If I stay home, I’ll text you about 11.” You told him gently. “Deal?” You tried.

He sighed. “Fine.” He shrugged. “Talk to you tomorrow.” He gave you a small wave.

“Talk to you tomorrow. Oh, and Garth?”

“Yeah?”

“I could never forget about you.” You assured him before the pair of you hung up and you walked back to your bed, flopping back on it.

* * *

Before you knew it, your alarm had gone off, you’d had breakfast, gotten ready, and Dean had picked you up for school. As always, Sam and Jo were in the back. Jo was on the squad with you, and a good friend. “So, after the game Friday, the squad is going for pizza. You in?” She asked when you were halfway to your school. The year before, a new school had been built. It was further away from town making harder for kids to leave campus.

You glanced over your shoulder and shook your head. “I think Garth is going through something right now. I’m gonna see if he wants to hang out.” You told her. “Sorry.”

She made a face. “I still don’t see how you can hang out with him. He’s creepy.” She told you honestly. Like many times before.

Sighing, you rolled your eyes and faced front again. “He’s my best friend, and he’s not creepy. He’s been my neighbor, and best friend, since I was 4, Jo. I’m not ditching him because of some stupid remarks from other people.” You defended him, yet again.

“Whatever.” She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re the one wasting your Friday night on him.”

You opted not to reply, knowing that it wasn’t going to change a damn thing with her.

Nothing more was said on the way to school, which wasn’t that unusual. Many times, Sam was reading, Dean wasn’t wanting to be awake, and Jo was simply relaxing. It suited the four of you just fine.

Once at school, Dean put his arm around you and the two of you walked towards the front. Sam went off to find Charlie, his best friend, and Jo went off to find the rest of the squad. You leaned your head on his shoulder and sighed. “I can’t believe we’re seniors.” You said softly.

He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. “Hope you don’t plan on leaving me for some college punk.” He teased you.

You smiled and shifted to kiss his cheek. “Nope. Been dating you for three years, you dork. You’re stuck with me as long as you want me.” You grinned.

“Good.” He leaned down and kissed you softly. “Because I want you. That’s it.” He smirked. “Well, and a bacon cheeseburger now and then.”

You shoved his side lightly, chuckling. “Way to Dean up the moment.” You laughed.

* * *

You and Dean had moved to a bench against a wall, his left leg stretched out against the back, and you were sitting between his legs. Your back was to his chest as you played a game on your phone, and Dean let his head lean back, his eyes closed. “Babe. Bell rings in five.” You warned him, able to tell he was about to start drifting off.

“Ugh.” He sighed dramatically, jerking up when the two of you heard gunshots. His father hunted now and then, and you’d gone with. “What the fuck?!” The pair of you stood, looking around in a panic.

School doors had already locked, unable to open without a teacher’s ID card, or without someone in the office hitting an emergency switch. As the gunshots got louder, so did the screams, and the amount of people you saw running.

Dean flipped a nearby table, thankful they hadn’t been bolted in like planned. “Duck, babe!” He pulled you behind the table, your heart hammering in your chest.

You let out a small scream with Sam joined the two of you. Your eyes went wide when you saw the blood on him. “Are you okay?!” You gasped, trying not to be too loud.

He shook his head. “I-it’s Garth!” He told you, sounding both surprised, and terrified.

“What?” You breathed, unable to grasp what he just told you. “Is Garth okay? Is he hurt?!” You worried for your best friend.

His hazel eyes met yours. “Garth is the one shooting.” He told you.

You shook your head, not believing him. “No! Garth would _never_!” You insisted.

“Tell that to Jo.” He said simply. “And Mr. Singer.” His voice was shaking. “And Miss Mills….” It was hitting him like a train, all at once.

Moving to stand, Dean grabbed your arm. “Where do you think you’re going?!” He looked at you like you were insane.

“Garth won’t hurt me! He told me to stay home from school today. When I asked why, he said he wanted us to skip together and hang out.” You told him. “It’s clear he won’t shoot me! I have to do something.” You said sadly. “He’s my best friend.” Your eyes watered, knowing that today would likely be the last you saw of your goofy best friend.

His jaw clenched. “You don’t know that.” He urged you to stay. “Don’t do this!”

You pulled your wrist from him. “I have to.”

“Then, I’m coming with you. I’ve always been decent to the guy, right?!” He tried, looking at you and Sam, who shrugged.

“Stay behind me, please?” You pleaded. While you knew Garth would never harm you on purpose, you knew deep down, part of him didn’t like Dean. “Please?” You insisted.

He nodded. “Fine. But that fucker aims at you, and I’m taking him down. Even if I have to throw a chair at him.” He ground out.

You kissed his cheek and turned to Sam. “Stay here, okay?” You said gently, earning a simple nod. He was too in shock to say anything more at that moment, breaking your heart. Taking Dean’s hand, you moved towards the gunshots, ignoring the protests of your fellow classmates.

Turning a corner, your let out a soft sob at the sight of Garth. He turned his head slightly, and it barely looked like him. “Dude, you’ve got to stop this.” Dean stepped out from behind you, holding up his hands. “This isn’t you.” He added.

Garth clenched his jaw and took aim at Dean, but you jumped in the way. Your back hit Dean’s chest, and his arms went under yours. He went down with you, your head on his shoulder. “Y/N!” He panicked, holding you close. “Oh, fuck, babe.” He sobbed, putting his hand over your blood stained shirt. “NO!”

Standing there, Garth stared at you. “Y/N…” He shook his head, starting to really show emotion. “You weren’t supposed to be here today!” He was starting to breath heavy, the gun hanging from his hand at his side. “You weren’t supposed to be here today!” He yelled, dropping the gun. He barely registered the sound as he dropped to his knees.

“YOU KILLED HER!” Dean screamed at your once best friend.


End file.
